Mr. Never Die Vol 1 1
Appearing Featured Characters: *Mr. Never Die (first appearance) Supporting Characters: *Branden Niles (first appearance) *Jessica Roberts (first appearance) *Katie Lander (first appearance, unseen) Antagonists: *White Rhino (first appearance, unnamed) *Tiny (first appearance, unnamed) *Rose (first appearance) *Three Unnamed Criminals (first and only appearance) Other Characters: *Unnamed Police Officers (first appearance) *Dwyte (first appearance; dies) Locations: *Midnight City Items: *Twin Golden Revolvers Synopsis After defeating some criminals, the vigilante Mr. Never Die makes himself an enemy of a mysterious mob boss who sends the serial killer Rose after him. Transcript Four criminals are seen carrying a large metal box and loading it into the back of a truck. *'Criminal #1:' What's in this thing exactly? *'Criminal #2:' Why do you care? *'Criminal #1:' I'm nosey. *'Criminal #3:' Don't know, don't care. I get paid either way. I don't care if it's a nuclear bomb. *'Criminal #4:' Its drugs. It's called Whiteout. Makes you feel like you don't exist. *'Criminal #2:' How do you know? The fourth criminal pulls out a golden revolver and shoots the criminal beside him in the leg, causing him to fall and the other two to drop the box. *'Criminal #2:' Jesus Christ! *'Criminal #4:' Don't question me. *'Criminal #3:' You shot my effin' leg! why would you do that?! The criminal puts down a bag and unzips it, taking out and putting on a gas mask and coat before kicking open the metal box, revealing a large number of red plants inside. *'Man in the Mask: '''That's a lot more Whiteout than I thought. Pretty expensive stuff, your boss must have a mint. *'Criminal #2:' Of course... you crazy guy... *'Criminal #1:' You know him? *'Criminal #2:' Open fire! The criminals all open fire on the man, repeatedly shooting him in the chest and abdomen until he slumps over, seemingly dead. *'Criminal #2:' Alright... let's get the hell outta he-- The criminal is shot and he falls over, dead. The two other criminals look over and see the man in the mask slowly standing back up, now wielding two golden revolvers. * '''Criminal #3:' The hell? * Criminal #1: '''Who the hell are you?! * '''Thomas: I'm Mr. Never Die. And I'm immortal. * Criminal #1: Sure you are! The criminal charges towards him and gets into a brief battle with him, ending in Never Die flipping the man over his shoulder and shooting him twice. He then walks over to the metal box and looks at the plants inside, pulling out a match and burning them all. He then turns and sees the third criminal cowering in fear of him. Never Die crouches down to the criminal. *'Mr. Never Die:' A good soldier never kills a wounded enemy. Don't worry, you're safe. Never Die gently slaps the side of the man's face. He then walks off as it's revealed a rotund shadowy man is watching camera footage of the event with a little person that appears to work for him. *'Shadowy Man: '''How long ago was this taken? *'Little Person:' Actually, it's live, sir. *'Shadowy Man:' Live, huh? never thought I'd get to see him in action. *'Little Person:' What are your orders, sir? *'Shadowy Man: Hm... who isn't currently being used? *'''Little Person: Rose is currently the only inactive enforcer. *'Shadowy Man:' Call him up. Now. *'Little Person:' As you wish, sir. The little person closes the laptop the footage is being displayed on. It immediately cuts to Thomas Knight getting the hell kicked out of him just outside of a police station by a larger officer. *'Large Officer:' Come on, Thomas! you gotta learn to take a punch if you wanna be a good cop! *'Thomas:' You sure you didn't just want to punch me, Brendan? *'Brendan:' Maybe I did. *'Thomas:' Thought so. Thomas walks by Brendan, punching him in the crotch as he does so. Thomas then walks into the building, Brendan walking in after him incredibly tense. He speed walks away from Thomas, who walks up to the woman sitting at the front desk. *'Woman:' Your dick-measuring contest with Brendan done? *'Thomas: '''Love you too, Jessica. *'Jessica:' Really? that's the best come-back you could think of? *'Thomas:' How 'bout this one: shut up. Dick-measuring ain't your business. Thomas walks past Jessica and into the changing room, where he opens up his locker, revealing his gas mask and twin golden revolvers. He takes them and puts them into his bag before closing the locker and noticing another officer staring at him wide-eyed. The officer slowly points at him. *'Thomas: ...Who'd believe ya? He closes the locker and walks away. He then sighs as it cuts to a ravaged apartment building. A man with a slit throat, though still alive, is seen on the floor. *'''Man: P-please! I... I don't want to die! *'???:' That's not what you said last time, Dwyte. The other man is revealed to be holding a knife and wearing a mask that has a rose printed on to it. *'Rose:' "My wife is dead and everything is worse now. Why can't I just die and meet her again?" those were your exact words to me when we met in that coffee shop. *'Dwyte: '''I-it was just a bad time in my life! Ah-I just-- Rose quickly leans in, inches away from Dwyte's face. *'Rose:' Don't you dare give me that bullcrap excuse! "I was in a dark place", do you not realize how many times I've heard that one?! we all know that you meant what you said and you just don't have the stones to go through with it! now shut the hell up! your voice does not matter. Rose raises his knife and repeatedly brings it down on Dwyte. A phone starts ringing on a table nearby and Rose picks up, Dwyte lying dead as he does so. *'Rose: Yes? mhmm... mhmm... what about the Whiteout? ah, I see... okay, okay, I understand. Now, tell me boss-man... how much do you want me to hurt him exactly...? that painfully? good... Later, Thomas is seen with a metal-padded bullet-proof vest over his lap, digging bullets out of it. *'''Thomas (thinking): Bastards last night musta had some pretty good guns... hurts like hell taking a bullet to the chest... almost died last night, that would've exposed the whole "immortal" charade pretty fast... Thomas' phone begins ringing. He doesn't answer it. *'Phone:' Please leave a message after the-- The phone beeps. *'Woman on the Phone:' Hi, Thomas. Are you there...? Thomas sits quietly. *'Woman on the Phone:' I know you're there, Thomas, you're always home around this time. Thomas picks up the phone. *'Thomas:' What the hell do you want, Katie? *'Katie:' Your aunt was worried about you. She asked me to call you to make sure you're okay. What've you been up to as of late? *'Thomas: '''Why do you care? *'Katie:' Are you still mad at me? *'Thomas: What do you think? *'''Katie: Come on, I'm just trying to help. *'Thomas: '''No you're not, you're the person who dragged the only family member I have left away from me. *'Katie:' She's sick. *'Thomas:' I could've taken care of her. *'Katie:' But you didn't. Thomas angrily hangs up. He then takes off his shirt and sits down, turning on the TV and starting to sew wounds on his arms. *'Reporter:' And the killer is still at large. It is unknown where... The reporter gets some news on his earpiece. *'Reporter: This just in, the killer has been tracked down to a nearby abandoned church. The killer has proclaimed to police "I'm not coming out until Never Die shows his face", referring to the Midnight City vigilante, Mr. Never Die. Police have sent a S.W.A.T. team in to arrest the killer, though they have yet to come out. A man in a S.W.A.T. uniform is tossed out a church window and crashing on to the roof of a police car, dead. * '''Reporter: Oh my god... Thomas stares at the screen before picking up his vest and running off. Cut to just outside of the church where a large group of police officers is gathered. One is talking to someone over a walkie talkie. *'Officer:' He just tossed a S.W.A.T. member out of a window, I think it's safe to assume the rest are also dead. *'Other Officer: '''Well send in the best goddamn crew you can to find out! *'Officer: I'm not sacrificing any more good men to arrest one guy! A black sedan with the engine exposed drives up behind the officers and suddenly stops. Mr. Never Die steps out of the car and stares off at the church. *'''Officer: ...I'll talk to you later, something just came up... something big... Never Die starts walking towards the church and the officers point guns at him. He raises his hands into the air. *'Thomas:' Easy. I come in peace... no need for harm. *'Armed Officer:' Give us a reason we shouldn't arrest you for vigilante activity. *'Officer: '''How about I give you a reason instead: the guy in that church is demanding Never Die to show up and, tell me, what do you think will happen if he finds out we arrested him? He'll probably kill us all or get very, very angry. And you don't want to know what happens when a serial killer gets angry. The armed officer stares at Never Die before putting his gun down. The other officers follow suit. Never Die walks past most of them, nodding at the officer who spoke up for him as thanks before entering the church. Rose's voice echos throughout the church. *'Rose:' Ooo! I almost thought you wouldn't show up! but here you are! the man, the myth, the legend, Never Die himself has entered my little church! This is not your little world anymore. The dead bodies of S.W.A.T. soldiers are thrown down, hanging from the ceiling as Rose jumps down and grabs on to the large cross at the end of the church, hanging off it. *'Rose:''' It's mine... The comic ends with a caption reading "To Be Continued..." Notes *First appearance of Mr. Never Die. Category:Mr. Never Die Vol 1 Category:Thomas Knight/Appearances Category:Brendan Niles/Appearances Category:Jessica Roberts/Appearances Category:Katie Lander/Appearances Category:Maurice Lambeth/Appearances Category:Marcus Lebowski/Appearances Category:Anton Kofsky/Appearances